In a pollution removal structure, there can be a filter that serves to remove pollution from the water as it passes through the storm drain. The filter thereby prevents particulate material and dissolved matter from passing further along the flow of water. At the present, there is normally a single filter that filters the water such that the water enters into and though the sides of the filter and thereafter flows by gravity downwardly through a central passageway to a discharge pipe that directs the water away from the storm drain.
One of the difficulties, therefore, in the construction of a pollution removal structure is that the depth of the structure may vary such that the height of the filter that is located in that structure can be uncertain and often the filter is not the proper height for the particular structure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a filter that could be varied in overall height to be adaptable to the depth of a particular pollution removal structure.
In addition, filters are typically added horizontally in a large horizontal structure making removal and replacement difficult. A vertically oriented filter would be advantageous for the removal and replacement of filter cartridges on a regular basis.